Horace reprimands Lilo
Lilo, Chip, and Dale swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by a rat and a duck, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. The rat was a skinny one with white buck-teeth, a black nose, whiskers, and four hairs, wearing an electric plug hat, goggles, a battery-charged water canister on his back, electric-blue flippers, a matching swimming mask, and yellow swimming trunks. His name was Megavolt. The duck was a slender one with white feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed-feet, and big white teeth, wearing red-and-purple-striped swimming trunks and a matching jester hat with three small jingle bells on the ends. His name was Quackerjack, Megavolt's partner in crime. Anyway, Megavolt and Quackerjack had magical eyes that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived an evil troll queen. She was an obese troll with olive green skin, orange eyes, thick black eyebrows, long eyelashes, pink lips, warts all over her body, and a black octopus' lower abdomen with eight long tentacles (complete with purple suckers on the bottom), wearing a silver tiara. Her name was Gnorga. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess," said Gnorga, as she watched her crystal ball. "We wouldn't want to miss your uncle's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Gnorga took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. "And now, look at me!" Gnorga said gloomily, "Wasted away to practically nothing! Banished, and exiled, and practically starving! While he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, then at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." She called to Megavolt and Quackerjack, "Megavolt! Quackerjack!" The rat and duck hit their heads on one of the boulders as Gnorga told them, "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little niece of his." she smiled very cruelly, finishing, "She may be the key to Horace's undoing." Chip and Dale sighed sadly and with disappointment as they anxiously listened to their friend's sentence just outside the throne room. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Horace said to his niece. Lilo shifted, head down hands behind her back, she really was sorry she had missed the concert. "Uncle Horace, I'm sorry," she said, "I just forgot, I -" Horace cut her off. "As a result of your careless behavior,-" he said, waving a hand. But Daffy, in turn, interrupted the king from behind his head, shouting, "Careless and reckless behavior!" Horace was angry, but he still loved his niece they way her parents parents loved her before they died. And he didn't want to seem to harsh, and he called out, "The entire celebration was-" "Well, it was ruined!" Daffy yelled, popping up in front of Horace's face, "That's all. Completely destroyed!" Then he waved his hands in front of Lilo as he sighed, "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Chip and Dale understood if it was her uncle admonishing Lilo for her behavior but the little duck was yelling at Lilo's because his ego was hurt, and that was just wrong. So they got up in the duck's face, as well as subsequently the fox doctor's face. "But it wasn't her fault!" Chip protested. "Yeah!" added Dale. He and Chil blushed as the fox doctor glared at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um, well, first...This Greatmon chased us." The little red-nosed chipmunk said nervously. "Yeah, that's right! Right! A Greatmon!" Chip said, "As a matter of fact it was a big Greatmon." Dale stuttered at a loss for the right words, but he quickly got caught up in his improvement story telling, saying, "And we tried to, but we couldn't, and he went, "Grrrrrrrrr!" And, and we were like, "Whoooaaaaaa!" Ah! And then we were safe. But then this Animaniac came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Horace was bewildered. "Animaniac?" "Dale!" Chip scolded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the red-nosed chipmunk gasped and covered his mouth. Then he and Chip hid in Lilo's hair a bit. Horace stood up. His amused face at the chipmunks' stuttering story quickly changed to one of anger. "What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Lilo grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down her uncle while Chip and Dale were still hiding in her hair. "Nothing - happened." she stammered. Horace threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his eyes, saying, "Oh, Lilo. How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By...by one of those humans!" "Uncle Horace, they're not barbarians!" Lilo frowned at her uncle's choice of words towards the creatures she loved. "They're dangerous!" said Horace, glaring right back at his niece. She hadn't seen the things Horace had. She hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Horace was the king of the sea. And everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't she understand that? Then Horace tilted up her chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes, saying, "Do you think I want to see my youngest niece snared by some fish-eater's hook?" But Lilo turned her head away at her uncle's gesture. He was treating her like a baby! She knew the dangerous of humans and their hooks. She went to explore shipwrecks, not fishing grounds. And did he think she was a fool? "I'm 8 years old;" said Lilo angrily. "I'm not a baby anymore!" "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Horace shouted, pointing his finger at his niece. Unable to put her word in edge-wise, Lilo spoke rapidly as her uncle paused, desperate to get him to understand, explaining, "Well,-" "As long as you live under my ocean,-" "Well,-" "You'll obey my rules!" "But if you would just listen!" she protested. "Not another word!" Horace yelled, as he turned away from her, "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Lilo swam off, crying a bit with Chip and Dale following her. Horace slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his niece flee the throne room crying. "Hmph! Kids!" Daffy said, trying to console the fox doctor, "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Horace lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at the duck. "Do you...think I...I was too hard on her?" he asked. Daffy shook his head. "Oh no, Your Majesty." Then, with determined conviction, he said, "Why, if Lilo was my niece, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir! I'd keep her under tight control.' Horace straightened up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "You're absolutely right, Daffy!" he exclaimed. "Of course." Daffy smirked, crossing his arms. "Lilo needs constant supervision." said Horace. "Constant supervision." Daffy repeated, nodding in consent. "Someone to watch over her." Horace said, "To keep her out of trouble." Daffy crossed his arms behind his back. "All the time." he said. "And YOU are just the duck to do it." Horace said, poking Daffy in the chest, and the duck's face fell. He gasped then swam away. He grudgingly accepted his charge and the king dismissed him. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Daffy said to himself, "I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong kid." He threw his hooves up in despair and shook his head. He rounded the corner, and his self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as he saw Lilo, Chip, and Dale looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" asked the little duck, as he struggled to follow the three of them, collapsing on a rock and panting heavily when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The three looked around again before Lilo pulled a large stone back revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Daffy hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over his legs. He gasped, trying to free himself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand he managed to pull himself out from under the rock, his momentum sending him flying where he came to a stop, hitting a strange object. It was an hourglass. Daffy groaned and rubbed his head. Before he gasped, the pain was quickly forgotten as he gazed at the cave that lay before him. "Huh?" gasped the duck in wonder. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Reprimands His Daughter/Niece/Sister